


The Last Folks Standing

by KGoblin



Category: State of Decay (Video Game), State of Decay 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Diary/Journal, F/F, Fictionalized versions of real locations, M/M, Nyctophobia, Original Autistic Character, POV First Person, POV Original Character, firearms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGoblin/pseuds/KGoblin
Summary: This is the diary of Calvin Mercer, former traffic controller at the Renaissance Faire and current member of the New Nation, a band of survivors in the state of Baja.





	1. Entry #1

** May 3rd, 2019 **

So, the sheriff decided that I should start keeping a journal, or a diary as this notebook says on the front. After what happened back in Meagher Valley, I don't think it's a bad idea. It certainly takes my mind off the darkness outside at night. The darkness that took my friends. Well, the darkness itself didn't do that, but it concealed the Feral that did it. So fuck night time. When the fuck did it get so dark at night anyway? It was never this hard to see after dark before the zombies came.

I'm getting sidetracked. My name is Calvin Mercer. Most folks call me Cal, or Red, or Asshole if they're one of the few enclaves we don't get along with. Ria calls everyone Babe, so I guess that could apply to me too.

I worked for the Renaissance Faire before all the zombie shit went down. Got myself some cool axes, too! They've certainly come in handy. I was at work when everything happened, so they weren't hard to grab in the chaos. I also grabbed some real chainmail, which works awesomely against a zombie bite! They usually break their teeth in the links. Still leaves a nasty bruise, but doesn't leave a nasty bite mark that gets infected. Learned that trick from one of those "zombie survival guides" people used to make back when nobody needed one. Some of that info actually held up to snuff, surprisingly.

Anyway, Sheriff Chiba got me this thing to put down my feelings about what happened in Meagher Valley. We lost nearly everyone. Sarita, Jaime, Ilya, Katja... all gone. One fucking Feral got over the wall while everyone slept. It just came out of the darkness, silently. The thing was missing it's jaw and throat, so it wasn't yelling like they usually do. It ripped them apart before anyone knew what was happening. The gunfire ended up bringing more zombies, and a fucking Juggernaut... I made it to Sheriff Chiba's cruiser with Ria and Arvid. Somehow we got separated from the others in the escape, and we managed to catch up with Sara and Chainsaw outside of the valley. Now we're sitting in a fenced off apartment complex trying to radio for anyone else who made it out.

Some days this shit is too much to bear, you know?


	2. Entry #2

** May 4th, 2019 **

Chad and Lindsay showed up to the gates this morning, with our supply of Blood Plague cures. Neither of them have seen my sister, which has me worried. She was on watch at the checkpoint above the doors of the station. The zombies don't know how to climb ladders, thankfully, so maybe she's still alive? I hope so. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her. She's all I have left...

Sheriff Chiba said that she's probably fine. She knows how to avoid the undead, and she did kill two Juggernauts by herself, so I shouldn't worry. She founded our settlement, even. Called us the New Nation, though she never explained why to me. Maybe she figured that since the country had been overrun, we would restart it? I dunno, I thought that was Red Talon's thing.

Ria came back from a supply run with a new sword. She said it's called an "Echo 2 Mamba". Weird name. She found this whole host of weapons in another apartment complex nearby, which is much better to set up a home base in. I helped transfer over our ammo.

Saw a few Bloaters wandering down the road in a group. Were they named after the Bloaters in Left 4 Dead? If they were, wouldn't Ferals be like Hunters? And Juggernauts would be Tanks. Oh jeez, then we'd have Spitters and Chargers and Witches. Man, that'd be so much worse! I guess we're kinda lucky after all!


	3. Entry #3

**May 5th, 2019**

I went on a supply run to a nearby vet clinic today. We got two rucksacks full of painkillers and medications, plus an intact minifridge we can use to store some of it. I popped a few zombies with the bolt scout, and that silencer is amazing. The only sound was a little pop. The zombies nearby didn't even blink. I really gotta thank Sheriff Chiba for letting me use it.

Ria went up towards the hills on a scouting mission. The whole hillside is apparently infested with Bloaters. We won't be able to go that way even if we wanted to.

I miss my sister. She should be here, with us. She would know how to deal with all this shit. Sheriff Chiba is doing a good job of standing in for her leadershipwise, but it's not the same. I want to head back and see if I can find her. Maybe she's still stuck on that roof...

I'm going to talk to the others about it. I'd ask you to wish me luck, but I think it'd just be weird to ask that from a diary, you know?


End file.
